A staple is a type of two-pronged fastener used for joining or binding various materials together. Often staples are used to secure one or more cables, wires, lines, tubes or a combination thereof, to a contiguous or adjacent surface, such as wood, plaster or drywall.
Generally, in order to secure one or more cables to a surface, the person positions the two nail prongs on either side of the cable or cables desired to be secured to the structure, then drives or hammers the staple into the structure with one hand, while holding and positioning the staple and holding the wire, or in the case of two ore more wires, collecting and cradling the wires with the other hand, whereby the staple surrounds the cables on three sides and affixing the cables to the structure.
However, multiple difficulties are encountered when a person tries to hold the cable to be secured, or in the case of two or more cables, collect and cradle the cables, while at the same time holding and positioning the staple with one hand, and hammering the staple with the other hand without striking the fingers used to hold and position the staple. Thus, the most disadvantageous aspect is the lack of space on the staple to enable a person to hold the staple with one hand while driving the staple into the structure with the other hand without striking the fingers holding the staple.
To make matters more complicated, in many cases, the structures to which the cable or cables are desired to be secured exist over and above the head of a person, for example, as is the case when an person secures an electrical cable to the ceiling of a cellar. It is difficult to hold and maintain the staple in the desired position, and at the same time with the same hand, hold the wire, or in the case of two or more wires, cradle and collect the wires when there is little room for that hand to grasp the staple and still sufficiently free the fingers enough to avoid being struck by the incoming blows of the other hand holding the hammer. Specifically, the difficulty is exacerbated when the wire or wires must be secured over and above the head of the person due to the constant downward effects of gravity.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved staple which provides adequate space for the person to hold the staple such as to minimize or eliminate the possibility that the incoming blows of the striking hammer will contact the fingers of the hand holding the staple.